Lady of the Lilies
by Lord Divestre Croft
Summary: Everyone is destined to love someone. In a divided, prejiduce world, this very fact can keep the balance... or cause disharmony. No one can stop two people from coming together...but they'll sure try. Discontinued. Revision in process.
1. Playing Hooky

**_Author' Note/ Rant: Don't worry. KTS is not on hiatus, nor am I having a writer's block. I've been wanting to start a story like this for months now, before KTS: FV even came into being. I will still be writing it, along with my "baby"... My submissions were a little slow in the past few days because I've been on vacation, and the internet connection in this hotel sucks. Right now, I am typing this rant while my grandmother is watching The Matrix Reloaded (and loving the action). I'll shut up now..._**

* * *

It was a pleasure to walk in the night. Or at least for him it was.

It was not a still night. The river, coursing through the garden, eventually fell down with a thunderous, steady might. The wind was hardly gusty, but it was definitely more than a simple breeze. With each step, the grass made a crisp, crinkling sound that only the most skilled ear could here. Even the crescent moon did not seem at rest that night; it shone more brightly then usual. It fit his mood perfectly.

The light footsteps of another night visitor approached with haste. He turned and faced a woman, who ran towards him, holding up her dress. She stopped in front of him to catch her breathe, and crouched her weak body by the river bed.

"Why do you run?" he asked. "Have you not been ill?"

The woman slowly rose up and faced him. Her tiny yet regal stance made him take her seriously.

"I come with matters of state," she replied.

"Matters of state?" he asked sarcastically. "Surely, you do not really mean something else."

She sighed and smiled in submission.

"Alright. I come with matters of **you**."

He was satisfied.

"I thank you for your honesty. So… what is it about myself that troubles you?"

"You wish to venture there tomorrow, do you not?" she asked.

His eyes widened and then shrank back into sly, mischievous slits. His clever grin made her all the more nervous. She shivered as he put his hand on her shoulder but soon relaxed when his smile became sincere.

"I do wish," he said, "But I also must. You know that as well as I."

"They love us not!" she replied woefully. "What if you are discovered?"

"They cannot harm me. I do not care if I am exposed. In fact, it is inevitable that I will be seen…someday."

Her eyes became fierce and wild and terror. She dared to come closer and grasped tightly to his coat.

"And then what?!" she cried. "Do you realize the chaos that will ensue from your exposure?"

"I know it well… but never the less, I must go. I wish to go, and I will go. My mind is already made up."

The woman sighed and shook her head in resignation. She let go of his coat and gently laid her hand on his cheek.

"I cannot stop you?" she asked.

"No one can," he answered. "Not even myself."

The woman pouted and let her head fall.

"This **will **cause uproar!" she reminded. "You know this well."

"I have meditated the matter for years. But I am going. Besides, how can I resist such a beautiful girl?"

The woman nodded in solemn agreement.

"I am jealous of her," she declared. "You have watched her from afar, and you already adore her! I feel as if I'm losing you."

She stepped away and turned to the river behind him. At first, for a moment, she received no response, and the silence made her anxious. Suddenly, uncontrollable laughter erupted from behind. She turned and saw him stumbling towards the nearest tree. There, he leaned on it in amused agony. The woman was at a loss for words.

"So that is your true concern!" he finally replied. "By God, why are you never straightforward?"

She blushed in shame and scowled.

"That is not how it is at all!" she defended. "I would just be ashamed if my little brother went out and made a fool of himself!"

"I am four scores and seven years," he responded.

The woman stuck out her tongue. She turned up her nose and walked away from him in haste.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To my chambers," she replied curtly. "I will see you off tomorrow."

"That is a shame then."

"How so?"

"I was just leaving…"

The woman turned around to question him, but he already vanished from the garden.

"Typical," she muttered.

----------

Hours later and a great distance, another scene lay in motion. It was dusk in the country of Gelinde, when few people walked the streets and most were still fast asleep in their beds. Several merchants prepared to due business, like they always did, amidst chitchat and trivial conversation. After all, in reality, men gossip more than women. Among the few dozen, two merchants in particular were perpetrating the very act together.

"Have you heard the news, dear man?" asked Merchant One.

"That depends on what news you are speaking of," Merchant Two replied. "Many things occur everyday."

"Another suitor becomes before the court!"

"For certain?"

"Ay!"

Merchant Two spread out his jewelry onto the cloth covered table with meticulous care.

"That would be the fifth, am I right?" asked Merchant Two.

"Ay… not surprising though, is it. The princess is a beauty. None of her suitors care of her age either!"

"I would care not!"

"Good luck to you then," Merchant One replied sarcastically. "If his highness, the king, will let you get near her!"

"I was being facetious!"

The wife of Merchant One came with a load of goods in a sturdy cart. At a moderate distance, she saw her husband quarreling with young Merchant Two and shook her head in amusement.

----------

Deep in the center of Gelinde, the sun finally rose. On her opened balcony, Tifa stood, leaning forward on the rail, watching the early morning bustle of the palace. She sighed heavily, knowing that she would not have much time to herself for the next few weeks. Another man was coming to see her again.

"Princess!" a voice cried.

Tifa looked down and saw a girl waving cheerfully from below. She opened her mouth to speak back, but the girl was already running towards a tree, flanking the balcony.

"Yuffie, no!"

Yuffie paid no attention and began to climb up the tree.

"Why are you such a monkey?" Tifa teased.

"Not a monkey!"

Being the fast, skillful climber that she was, Yuffie was stepping onto the balcony before Tifa could protest any further.

"Going through the palace halls would be an annoyance," Yuffie defended. "You know that, do you not?"

Tifa rolled her eyes and went back into her suite, with Yuffie following close behind. As soon as they were deep enough in her chambers, Tifa swerved around and grasped Yuffie by the arms. She turned left and right to see if any maids or menservants were coming their way and breathed restlessly.

"Tifa…if you are about to ask favor of me, you know I will do it for you."

Tifa stared at her friend with wide eyes and smiled affectionately.

"I need for you to stall for me today," Tifa whispered.

"Stall…why?"

"I need more time to myself… I leave alone into the city of Royals within the hour."

"Away from the Prince of Kiel?" Yuffie asked. "Why hide? I hear that he has a handsome face…"

"And is a compulsive womanizer from what I also hear!" Tifa replied. "No dear, I will not. When he arrives, say I am not decent."

Yuffie sighed and breathed the bangs from her forehead.

"Alright… I will help you escape…for a while. Do not stay out too long, though. Your father has a nose for mischief."

Tifa laughed and kissed Yuffie on the forehead before running off into her room to retrieve her cape.

"I owe you, Yuffie! I will return before noon… I should not be long."

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders, found a lounge chair, and plopped herself down.

----------

Safe outside the palace walls, Tifa took the hood off of her head in the alley. With no tiara or make-up, with the help of not sticking around in the same areas, she would hopefully not attract attention.

"_Maybe I will visit Elmyra at her bakery," Tifa thought._

Tifa held up a small, thick book in her hands and smiled childishly.

"_And I want to lease this book out a little longer."_

She left the alley with no further ado. Another shadow fell upon the walls as a man else watched her race towards her destinations. He did not immediately follow her, but neither was he uninterested. He decided to keep his distance until the time was right. With anticipation, he slowly licked his lips and chuckled.

* * *

**_Until next time..._**


	2. Mysterious Escort

It's 2 am in the morning right now...

* * *

Shinra, the proud king of Gelinde, sat in his study, going through a large stack of papers as quickly as he could. Scratch, scratch, scratch went the quill, over and over again. Signing petty laws could be so tedious. A sharp knock came at the door, and Shinra thanked God for it.

"Who is it?" he asked loudly.

"It is your imperial advisor, Hojo," spoke a guard. "Shall I let him in, your highness?"

"I shan't say why not," he replied.

The guards opened both doors, and Hojo respectfully let himself in. He bowed humbly before the king before speaking, according to protocol [that's fancy for saying "rules".

"Forgive me for disturbing you, your Excellency."

"Never mind," Shinra replied. "I started on this at five in the morning. I have been waiting for an excuse to get away from these papers. Listen to this: it has been requested (on several occasions) that ever restaurant our kingdom should have a smoking and non-smoking section. What a foolish idea! The foul air will only get everywhere. What is stopping them from making non-smoking and smoking restaurants individually? There is no need for the government to intervene. Shall I void it?"

"Common sense says so," Hojo replied. "But we have more serious matters to attend to."

Shinra laid down the quill and became curious.

"Serious matters to attend to," he replied. "Do you mean that the Prince of Kiel has arrived?"

"I dare say he has," Hojo answered. "But that is not the problem. I am having great difficulty keeping calm."

"Then say it now and we can get to the bottom of it."

Hojo cleared his throat and exhaled.

"An unauthorized person entered the country in the early hours."

"That happens all the time," Shinra replied dispassionately. "Is that really what you came to say?"

"No…we believe…we believe that this illegal traveler…is from Dunkelheit, your highness…"

His highness turned pale at the very phrase: Dunkelheit. He slammed his hands frantically on the desk and stood up.

"F-for certain?!" he asked. "Is your information viable?"

"Our barrier…that we use to keep those 'people' out…there was a disturbance of great magnitude… 'great magnitude' denotes 'great power'."

Shinra let himself wearily drop on his chair. He grabbed another tedious document and browsed it to calm his nerves.

"Forgive me for being so bold, your Excellency, but it may be **him**."

"It is him," Shinra replied. "I can feel it in my gut."

"I took the liberty of placing several guards at the gates of Royals… but I doubt that will do any good…"

Shinra slammed the document onto the one of his stacks.

"Have the princess at my side as soon as possible," Shinra ordered.

Hojo bowed and said that he would do so immediately. Shinra was not appeased. He snatched another paper and looked over it.

"Have Vincent and Yuffie watch over her when I am not there, too… I will not let my daughter become the lover of some cur from Dunkelheit…"

----------

Marlene sat alone by the window, watching the townspeople below with extreme curiosity. She pulled the curtain further, to have a better look, and giggled with anticipation.

"I have never been outside of Dunkelheit before," she said to herself. "The air is so hot here, though…"

Finally gaining enough courage, she pulled the curtain back completely and leaned out.

"I hope he comes back soon…then we can go to that restaurant I saw…"

Marlene felt the presence of someone coming towards her door. She left the window, raced to the door, and opened it just in time for Tseng to come in with the food tray.

"Thank you," Tseng said. "I believe it is time for breakfast."

"I was saving room for lunch with the master!" she whined. "No breakfast!"

Tseng set the tray on a table near the window and paid to heed to her protests.

"Take it to him," he replied. "He ordered me to do so. You do not need to eat it all."

Marlene hissed under her breathe. She obediently sat down and began to eat, but she did not hide her disapproval. The food tasted good, but Marlene still objected none of the less.

"You are exactly like him," Tseng stated. "I used to have the same arguments with him when he was your age."

"Feh!" Marlene replied. "Rubbish…"

Tseng laughed in response. He left her room to give her privacy. As soon as he shut the door, Marlene took her plate and tossed the food out the window.

----------

Tifa left the library, cape tucked under her arm and practically reading as she walked. The streets were alive in the midmorning; the marketplace was completely up and running, along with the stores, restaurants, and anything you could ever imagine. Tifa knew best not to stay, so she took a turn and strolled through the back streets of the alley. Finally alone, she read the book aloud…

"Hester Prynne went, one day, to the mansion of Governor Bellingham, with a pair of gloves, which she had fringed and embroidered to his order…"

Tifa took her eyes off of the book and cautiously glanced around for any sign of trouble. No one was there.

"…and which were to be worn on some great occasion of state; for, though the chances of a popular election had caused this former ruler to descend a step or two from the highest rank, he still held and honorable and influential place among colonial magistracy…"

A fancy, light-colored, embroidered coat was in her face. Tifa looked up and saw a man, well-dressed, leaning against the wall of the alley. He stared at her with amusement, refusing to let her pass through. His friend stood by, watching with the same eyes.

"Ay," he said. "A little mouse that lost her way."

"I know my way just fine," Tifa responded politely. "Please let me go through."

The friend went to the man's side, blocking her way further. Tifa tried to squeeze pass him, but he purposely stepped her way, again. She growled in annoyance and wrinkled her nose.

"You look familiar," said the friend. "What is your name?"

"None of your business," she replied, barely able to mask her anger. "Let me pass."

"Why not a cup of tea instead?" asked the man. "You look thirsty."

The man reached out to touch her shoulder, which she promptly slapped away.

"Let…me…pass!"

The man took his hand back in shock. He turned to his friend and smiled.

"Now you see?" he asked. "Your mustache turns of all the girls!"

"But she looks more beautiful when angry," replied the friend.

Tifa began to back up, having a mind to turn around and run. Before she could, a gentle hand nestled on her shoulder. The two men turned their attention from her to this stranger.

"Hello, darling," said the stranger. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Hey!" shouted the friend. "We are busy here."

The stranger stared at them in mock-surprise.

"Oh really? It looked to me as if you were just leaving."

The stranger momentarily took his hand off of her shoulder. He raised his ring finger and twirled it in a circle. Immediately, the men felt their bodies stiffen uncontrollably. The stranger balled up his fist, and the men turned to the opposite wall. Finally, he waved his hand back, and the ruffians began to walk away like toy soldiers, cursing in surprise and fear as they went. Tifa watched in macabre fascination and said nothing. The stranger rested his hand back on her shoulder.

"Do not hold it against them," he said. "Men like that are harmless."

Tifa took a good look at her rescuer. He was handsome and taller than her, but not by that much. He wore a black coat, with a white men's blouse underneath, strangely contrasting with his light appearance. What really got her attention was his unorthodox, spiky, blonde hair. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"So," he continued. "We are you headed? I will be your escort."

"You need not bother," Tifa said. "I am only going to the bakery."

"I have plenty of time."

The stranger hooked arms with her, and Tifa found herself unable to protest.

"I am being followed," the stranger whispered. "So act natural."

"What?"

He walked forward, without giving her an explanation. Tifa faithfully sauntered with him, without saying a word or looking him in the eye.

"_I must know this man from somewhere," Tifa thought. "Either that or I am having a spell of déjà vu."_

She finally glanced at her "escort", who was staring ahead with a calm, happy disposition.

"_He acts quite calm for someone being followed."_

The stranger casually glanced back at the corner of his eye. Tifa let out a tiny gasp and looked away again. She took a deep breathe and let it out.

After a moment, Tifa thought she heard footsteps behind them. She turned her head to see who was there and felt a gentle tug at her arm.

"Keep looking forward," the stranger whispered.

The footsteps continued relentlessly and became louder.

"Sorry," he whispered. "I thought they would leave me be if I had company. It looks like you're involved."

"Wha…?!"

At the other end of the alley, right in front of them, a group of men appeared and tried to approach them quickly. The stranger noticed and made a sharp turn, with Tifa in tow. They sped up their walk, and the pursuers sped up theirs.

"Persistent, are they not?"

"W-who are they?" Tifa asked.

"The henchman of my brother, the scoundrel."

The fast-paced walk turned into a run. The end of the alley lay ahead of them. Another group of men appeared and blocked any hope of exit. Trapped.

"Hold on," the stranger commanded.

As the henchmen were about to close in on them, the stranger securely grabbed Tifa by the waist and hand. From that moment on, nothing would seem real. As though some invisible hook had grabbed them, she and the stranger were suddenly hoisted up into the air, leaving the pursuers and the alley. Tifa stifled a scream.

The rooftops were beneath them now. Tifa let her jaw drop as she looked down and bent her knees as if she were sitting. The stranger let her waist go and took her other hand.

"Now straighten your legs and keep walking."

The rising sensation left her, and they immediately went forward. Tifa let her legs drop and awkwardly obeyed, despite herself. Now, she surprised herself as the motion came to her without trouble: long, steady steps in the air. Tifa let out short gasps while trying to stay in sync with the steps of her companion.

"_What on earth is going on here?!" Tifa thought frantically._

"See?" the stranger asked. "Not very difficult, is it?"

Her fear was replaced with a strange calmness and amazement. It was unnatural, to her at least, that something supernatural would happen, and yet it she would feel that it was natural. It was surreal. It was extraordinary. It just was.

"The bakery is beyond this yellow building?" he asked.

"Uh…r-right!"

A few "steps" later, they passed above the plaza, where a large group of people were dancing to band music.

"_So that is what it looks like to a bird," Tifa thought. _

"This building?" he asked.

"Um… yes."

As if there were invisible steps, they quickly went downward until he gently let her go onto the wooden, balcony floor. He held her hand, while standing on the rail, and Tifa realized that she preferred the air.

"I will lead them off," the stranger said. "But wait for a half-hour until you go back outside."

"Uh…okay…"

Slowly, he let her hand go, and Tifa felt a daunting sense of loss.

"That's my girl…"

The stranger turned around and stepped off the balcony. Tifa rushed to the rail and looked down, but he was already gone.

----------

Elmira Gainsborough busily worked at the counter, handing chocolates and cookies to the needy customers. She wiped her brow in exasperation and took a drag of breathe. Another employee of the Gainsborough Confections opened the counter door and went to her side. The employee whispered something in her ear, and Elmira gasped with a start.

"She what?!"

Elmira left to counter in haste, leaving the employee to fill in for her. Elmira went throw the authorized personal door, ran up the stairs, caring her dress, and found Tifa standing by the window on the second floor.

"Your highness!" Elmira cried.

Tifa acknowledged the elderly woman as she stopped and took her hand.

"What is this I here?" Elmira questioned. "One of my employees told me that you floated onto the balcony with some strange man."

"So it really happened," Tifa replied. "I thought I was hallucinating."

Elmira quickly led Tifa to the steps and walked her down to the kitchen.

----------

Together, they sat on boxes in the storage room. Tifa breathed in deeply and told her friend everything. Elmira listened intently, without saying a word; she let Tifa speak her mind completely. When Tifa finished saying what needed to be said, Elmira stayed silent and reflected.

"From what you say," Elmira finally declared. "That 'man' must have been from the dark kingdom."

"Dunkelheit?" Tifa asked. "But the barrier…around the country."

Elmira nodded gravely. "There have been rumors circulating that a person from Dunkelheit managed to break through it early this morning. It must be true then."

"But Elmira, there was nothing terrible about him. In fact, he saved me from some ill-mannered ruffians. If he wished to harm me, he was more than capable of doing it at anytime."

"**That **is strange… tell me, dear: what was he wearing? You did not tell me that."

"A long, black overcoat," Tifa answered. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

Elmira stood up and paced the room, trying to think.

"Black, eh? That means something; I know it does."

Elmira sighed wearily and turned to the princess.

"You usually wear a cape," Elmira said. "Where is it?"

Tifa realized that her cape was gone and panicked.

"I must have dropped it during the chase…oh no! I lost the library book, too!"

----------

Marlene ran through the alley, with Denzel unwilling holding onto her arm. She looked behind to see if anyone was behind and was relieved that no one was there.

"Why do we bother running?!" Denzel questioned.

"You heard what Tseng said," Marlene reminded. "Cloud already knows I tossed my breakfast out the window, and he is not pleased."

"If he knows it," Denzel argued, "Then there is no point in running. He will catch us even if we run to the ends of the earth. He most likely knows that we are running now."

"I shall try anyhow! Cloud may always be smiling, but when he is angry, he is scary. **Really **scary."

"Running will incur his wrath all the more!"

They both took a turn and bumped violently into someone in the alley. Marlene gasped when she recognized him: tall, spiky blonde hair, dark blue eyes twisted into a scowl, and arms folded.

"H-hello, your highness," Denzel stammered. "Did you meet a Princess Tifa today?"

Cloud let his face soften for a moment, and acknowledged him gently.

"I certainly did."

Cloud let the scowl come back and he eyed Marlene with his famous "look of death".

"My current concern now is a tossed breakfast…"

Marlene gave a low squeal and looked to Denzel for support. Denzel had disappeared from her side and was no where in sight. She looked around frantically in the alley.

"_Traitor!" she shrieked in her head. _

Timidly, she faced her "executioner", who was turning redder in the face with each passing second. The corner of his mouth twitched involuntarily. Marlene braced herself.

Cloud took a deep breathe and shook his head.

"I will let it go **this time**," Cloud finally said. "But do not repeat it again."

Marlene nodded nervously, and Cloud was smiling again.

----------

Tifa entered her room discreetly, only for Yuffie to notice. Yuffie grabbed her arms in frenzy.

"The Prince of Kiel arrived early," Yuffie whispered. "Get ready quickly!"

Tifa nodded passively and let Yuffie lead her to her room. A group of ladies in waiting waited anxiously. When they saw their mistress, half of them ran into the vast closet. The other half ran and grabbed the mistress.

"Your bath is already full," Yuffie said.

Yuffie turned the ladies.

"Get her clean!" she commanded.

The ladies did as they were told, and Yuffie went to join the rest in the closet.

---------

The ladies scrubbed Tifa thoroughly, almost enough to hurt.

"Your arm, my lady?"

Tifa hummed and raised her arm without saying anything.

"Is something the matter?" said one.

Tifa shook her daze off. "No… everything is fine."

Yuffie rushed in with an envelop in her hand.

"Would you wear red, yellow, or green today?" Yuffie asked.

"Red!" Tifa answered.

Yuffie tried to breathe and began to leave the room, only to turn around again.

"By the way," Yuffie said, "Did you forget your book and cape this morning?"

"Why?" asked Tifa.

A lady asked for permission to scrub her back. Tifa gave it.

"It is sitting on your bed right now," she answered.

Yuffie saw Tifa stare in surprise. She shook her head and tried to leave. Something else popped into her head.

"This envelop was sitting on the book as well."

Tifa reached up and took it. Yuffie fled the room without wasting time. The ladies stopped scrubbing and let Tifa open it. Inside was a piece of paper with a short note on it.

_You dropped these things on our short adventure this morning. I only wish it could have lasted longer. I hope to see again very soon._

_Affectionately yours,_

_Cloud_

_

* * *

_Tifa's got a stalker... 


	3. Nosy Friends

Waahhhhh! Little reviews...

* * *

"I here that the royal family of Kiel is wealthier than us!" Yuffie chirped. "Does that not interest you? Imagine…a handsome prince with money… and romantic!"

"Hmmm," Tifa replied, who was barely listening at all.

"All the women in Kiel are madly in love with him too. That must mean something!"

"Hmmm."

"And he came here early because he was impatient to see you," Yuffie went on. "Are you not flattered?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you even listening to me, princess?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes, Yuffie…I hear you well, and I care not."

Yuffie put her hands on her hips and scoffed.

"And why not?" she asked.

"Flattery is dangerous," Tifa replied. "It lacks judgment and incurs infatuation. Money can be lost in the twinkling of an eye. Lastly, people age, Yuffie. Handsome can turn to decrepit in twenty years. So, with that saying, I care not! Especially when I here that he shares his charms with many women."

"Maybe he has not found his geliebte," Yuffie defended.

"If he were my geliebte," Tifa answered, "I would be able to feel it in my heart. I feel nothing, Yuffie. Nothing at all."

Yuffie groaned in frustration and sat on the couch in the waiting room.

"Oh, give it a chance!" Yuffie cried. "You may be wrong…"

"I know how to prove whether he is or not," Tifa interrupted. "I will ask him if he has any birthmarks."

"Birthmarks?"

"If he is my geliebte," Tifa continued. "He will have birthmark that matches my own. That is how goes. If not, then that is the end of the matter."

"If he will answer a question like that."

A loud knock on the door interrupted the conversation. Yuffie stood up and brushed the wrinkles out of dress. The large doors opened, and two guards entered first. Behind them was the king himself, with royal advisor Hojo and his wife, Lucrecia. Behind them was the Prince of Kiel, who was, in fact, as handsome as they say. Tifa remained unimpressed. Another pair of guards followed behind, while a third pair shut the door and stayed outside.

Tifa and Yuffie curtsied, according to protocol. The prince eyed her with fascination and nearly stepped forward, stopping to be polite. Shinra noticed and gave him permission. He walked to Tifa, confidently and took her hand to kiss it.

"So you are Zack, Prince of Kiel?" Tifa asked.

"An _enchanted_ prince of Kiel," Zack added.

"_Feh!" though Tifa._

"How long do you stay in Gelinde?" Tifa asked, with a hint of hope.

"A month at the least," Zack answered. "Until then, I am completely at your disposal."

Tifa wanted to roll her eyes.

----------

"He seemed alright to me!" Yuffie argued. "You are afflicted with cynicism."

Tifa leisurely unbraided her hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Yuffie, you are still a child…"

"I _am_ 21," Yuffie responded.

"I have been 21 for 22 years," Tifa said. "You have been 21 for two months. You are still a child as was I. I have met several men who have come to me as suitors, and I have met some that were very agreeable, perfect for companionship, and were even wealthier than our Prince of Kiel. I have met several men, Yuffie. I know a playboy when I see one."

Tifa gently took out the last braid and combed her hair with her fingers.

"Will you not give him a chance?" Yuffie whined.

"'An enchanted Prince of Kiel,'" Tifa repeated. "'Until then, I am completely at your disposal'. That, my dear Yuffie, is one of the tactics of the womanizer: the awful plague of flattering. I only wish to be flattered when a man has honestly earned my trust… and intends to keep it. I want respect, Yuffie. Admiration! I want a man to see me, not my breasts! Someone who actually _wants_ to know me."

She took the brush from her counter and gently raked it through her dark hair. Yuffie did not give it up.

"How do you conjure up those ideas from a few words? He was only being charming."

"Charming is as fleeting as beauty," Tifa answered wisely.

Tifa stopped brushing her hair and took a deep breathe.

"Listen…Yuffie. I know we have been friends for a long time, and I know you want the best for me. Zack, Prince of Kiel, is not."

Tifa turned her head and beckoned Yuffie to come to her. Yuffie obeyed, took the brush, and continued brushing her hair.

"Remember when you first met Vincent?" Tifa asked. "On the day of the marriage of Hojo and Lucrecia?"

"Very well," Yuffie replied. "He was grieving that day too. Apparently, he and Lucrecia had had a romance before then. She had rejected him."

"Everyone knew that…how odious…I pitied poor Vincent."

"So did I… and I had never formally met with him. How funny! In the palace all my life and never talked to the man. But I felt so terrible for him. We just found ourselves alone together, sitting on a stone bench. We briefly touched hands, by accident, and I felt this strange sense of calmness. He cheered up immediately, and we both started laughing. After that, I just knew that we were for each other. It felt so…normal…it…it…"

"It just was," Tifa finished. "So… maybe that was it…"

Yuffie cocked her head curiously. "What is 'it'?"

"Nothing important," Tifa lied. "How is Vincent these days? The palace is too large to see everyone all the time."

"Very well…and happy. We are both happy. He hardly even remembers that he was in love with that wench."

"Yuffie!" Tifa chided.

"Marrying a man with a hunched, shuffling walk and pale skin. Ughhh! What was she thinking? Probably a gold-digger. I am glad though. Vincent is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"And you knew this the day you met him?"

"Yes!" Yuffie said proudly. "Is that not how you find your geliebte?"

Yuffie caught herself and finally understood her friend's feelings.

"I comprehend," she said resignedly. "Zack does not make you feel that way. Alright, I will not press you any further. You are right."

Yuffie caught a tangle in the long hair and gently smoothed it out.

"The prince of Kiel is a good man though," Tifa said kindly. "He has a good nature, despite his faults. I just do not want to deal with those faults in a marriage. A king that needs more than one woman produces a grieving queen. But let us change the subject, shall we? How about rumors?"

"Rumors?" Yuffie questioned. "Let me think a moment."

Yuffie stopped brushing and tapped her foot on the tile floor. Something came to her and she continued brushing again.

"There has been talk amongst the servants that Scarlet, the maids-mistress, is now the _mistress _of your brother, Rufus!"

"I am not surprised," Tifa replied. "I could see the way he ogled her so shamelessly. I think I already knew they were having an affair. And Scarlet… what a hussy. Why did they ever keep _her _inside palace walls?"

"Because she was born here."

"I already knew that too… anything else?"

Yuffie woefully shook her head. "Gossip is a little slow in the fall…it will pick up in the winter, like it always does."

Yuffie dropped the brush on the counter and wrapped her arms around the shoulders of her mistress. She hummed lightly.

"What is this?" Tifa questioned.

"Oh, Tifa," Yuffie cooed. "If only you found _your _geleibte! I was truly hoping that this next suitor could be it."

"And we are back to the old subject," Tifa mumbled.

Yuffie let go and started waving her

"You have absolutely no idea what it feels like. All it takes is skin contact, a simple hand touch. You feel safe, calm, peaceful, happy…like taking a million hot baths…"

Tifa got up from her chair and walked out onto her balcony, into the chilly night air. Yuffie followed slowly.

"Or like watching the sunset on a smooth, sandy beach…or like…or like…"

Tifa smiled and hugged herself to keep warm.

"Like floating on air," Tifa suggested. "Like as if nothing really terrible could ever happen to you. Like you know each other better than anyone else in the world."

Yuffie let her jaw drop in shock. Then, a mischievous grin appeared on her face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Tifa asked.

"Alright, who is he?" Yuffie asked.

"What?"

Yuffie folded her hands and pressed her knuckles underneath her chin.

"Like floating on air," Yuffie repeated. "Like you know each other better than anyone else in the world. I may be 21, and you may be able to spot a womanizer for miles, but **I **know lovesickness when I see it. Who is he? Why did you not say something? I would have laid off on Prince Ladies-Man…"

"There is no one!" Tifa replied. "I was just supposing."

"And I am your long lost sister."

"Yuffie…"

"Ah, forget it," Yuffie said. "You are probably humiliated that he does not look as handsome as the Prince of Kiel…"

"Oh bah!" Tifa shouted. "He is much better looking than Zack will ever be!"

Yuffie smiled in triumph while Tifa buried her hands, cursing her own stupidity.

"I hate you," Tifa grumbled.

"So there _is_ someone," Yuffie crooned. "His name?"

Tifa staggered off of the balcony and towards her bed. "Not tonight, Yuffie. Not tonight."

"At least tell me what he looks like!" Yuffie whined.

Tifa buried herself underneath the blankets and hid like a turtle. Yuffie lightly punched the bulge Tifa was making.

"No secrets!" Yuffie cried. "We agreed a long time ago that we would have no secrets."

Tifa poked her head through the blankets and moaned.

"Would it satisfy you know that his name is Cloud, he has blonde hair, and dark, blues that you can get lost in if not careful?"

"It is a good start," Yuffie answered.

Tifa hissed and borrowed into the blankets again. There was no way on earth that she could tell Yuffie about the "floating" part...

----------

"So is she pretty?" Marlene asked.

"I thought your bedtime was an hour ago," Cloud replied.

Stubborn, Marlene sat on the edge of his bed and waited for an answer. Cloud silently changed in the closet.

"Is she pretty?" Marlene asked again.

"Marlene...bedtime..."

"If you tell me, I will go to sleep," she replied.

A loud, resigned sigh signaled that Marlene had won.

"Yes! Tifa is very beautiful! Go...to...sleep!"

"Is she prettier than me?" Marlene inquired.

"Marlene! Bed! Now!"

Marlene whined and slipped off of the bed. She slinked out the door and shut it. Cloud enjoyed the peace, for a split second. Cloud felt her presence coming back and groaned. Marlene opened the door again and poked her head in.

"Can I see her the next time you visit?"

"I will sleep on it," Cloud answered bluntly. "To bed you go!"

Satisfied Marlene closed the door and finally did as she was told.

* * *

Isn't Marlene cute?


	4. Bal Masque

AN//: At long last! An update! I could just cry...

* * *

It was early in the morning, and the sun had not risen just yet, leaving the place in a peaceful stillness of bluish grey. Tifa was out on her weekly horse-riding in the fields. Alone, with her chestnut colored stead, she trotted peaceful through the meadow, savoring her private time and letting herself go deep into thought. The horse shook its head and snorted.

"_It has been a week since that Prince of Kiel fellow entered our halls," Tifa thought. "He is nice and all, witty at best, and oh yes…handsome…maybe, he is better than what I have heard."_

The horse whined and pulled on the reigns. Tifa pulled back and calmed it. She saw the sun rising in the west and put the horse to halt to watch. The horse pulled on the reigns again, in impatience. Tifa chuckled and nudged him on, resuming the walk.

"_And Father has been suffocating me too. He will not let me be. Dear me! When did he become so overprotective? Does it have something to do with the Prince of Kiel? Or is it something entirely different? Who knows these days…?"_

Tifa heard the fast approaching galloping steps of a horse coming towards her. She turned and saw the Prince of Kiel himself, slowing down as he got closer towards. Private time was over for now, and Tifa nearly wanted to curse him for it. His horse slowed to a trot, and he bowed his head in respect. She bowed back.

"It is dangerous for a woman of your rank to venture out on your own," Zack said. "And so early in the morning too."

"I have done fine for many years," Tifa replied. "There is no need to worry. I am probably in more danger now that you are here."

Tifa let one hand leave the reigns and ran her fingers through the mane. Zack watched with fascination. Her horse went into another fit, and she calmed it down again.

"He is restless," Zack remarked.

"He wishes to run," Tifa answered. "I do not…yet."

"You are a steadfast mistress."

"I am."

Zack noticed that her hair was in her face and reached over to brush it away. She involuntarily flinched away, and Zack awkwardly took it back.

"Your hair…in your…face."

Tifa brushed the hair off of her face and looked away, almost in an indifferent manner. As quickly as he came, Zack bid her farewell, turned his horse around, and went off again into a gallop.

"_This woman is a willful one…"_

----------

Later on in the morning, Tifa quietly walked into the great library of Royals. In business-like manner, she approached the front desk and handed the librarian the book she had finished.

"Is there anything else I may do for you?" the librarian asked.

"Yes…could you find me books on a certain subject?"

----------

Silently, Tifa ate her breakfast, while Yuffie curiously searched through her bag. Yuffie pulled out a bag of cookies from Gainsborough's and licked in her licks.

"You may have one," Tifa said in a maternal manner. Yuffie cheered popped a big one in her mouth. She continued rummaging until she came across the new book that Tifa had brought. Yuffie saw the title, and a look of pure horror washed over her face. She got up, book in hand, and slammed to the book beside Tifa on the table.

"What is this?" Yuffie asked.

Tifa leaned forward a little and read the book title.

"Discussing the Dark Kingdom of Dunkelheit," Tifa read. "So?"

"If your father, the king, found out that you were taking an interest in such a thing…"

"I am not taking interest in it," Tifa responded. "I just want to learn something new."

Yuffie folded her arms and stared at her mistress incredulously.

"Alright…so I am taking an interest in it. Why is that a problem?"

"You know very well why! Do you not know that if you some much as mentioned the word 'Dunkelheit' in public, people would start panicking?"

"So I will not mention it public … if the books are there to read, why leave them to collect dust on the shelves? No harm ever came out of reading a book."

"Your father..." Yuffie began.

"...will not find out," Tifa finished. "Of course I now how he will feel about me reading such a subject. Go off into one of his rants he will."

"For good reason! Dunkelheit is not called the Forbidden Country for nothing!"

Tifa ignored her and started eating again.

"Please put the book back where you found it," Tifa commanded.

Yuffie pressed her lips together in frustration. Obediently, she neatly stuffed it in and closed the bag.

"Why are you taking an interest in this?" Yuffie questioned. "You never have before."

"No particular reason," Tifa replied.

Yuffie pretended to believe her.

----------

Four, green cloaked men walked the barely lit halls of the palace. They stopped at the front of a large, ceiling high door, decorated with religious symbols and a gold handle in the shape of a dragon. The first cloaked man knocked loudly, in a rhythmic fashion, and the door opened with a loud creak. He stepped aside and let the other three go in first. Behind the door, five priests, four dressed in red robes, stood in a row, waiting for them. The one in the middle wore black. One man, in green, took of his hood and revealed himself to be Shinra. The second did the same, and revealed himself to be Rufus. The third was Advisor Hojo. The fourth did not take off his hood and kept his head low. Everyone present bowed to each other in respect, according to protocol. Six guards shut the door behind them.

"We have found the answer to your question," said the Black Priest, stepping forward.

The first red cloaked priest stepped forward as well. "Our God revealed it to us humble priests."

"Not much has been revealed," said the Third Priest.

"But you will not like what you hear," the Fourth Priest added.

The dim lighted chambers of the priests made Rufus become uneasy. He whispered his displeasure in his father's ear. The King nodded in understanding.

"Tell me what I need to know," Shinra answered.

The Black Priest nodded and hummed in approval.

"Whoever he is…he has come for her," the Black Priest replied.

"For the princess!" the Fifth Priest cried. "He has come for the princess!"

Shinra scowled.

"He is of royal blood," the Second Priest mentioned.

"That is why he broke through the shields with ease," the Fourth continued. "The royal family is the most powerful family in their country."

"It makes sense," Shinra answered. "What is his position?"

"Not given!" the five priests shouted in unison.

"Why?" Rufus asked.

"Only our God know why," answered the Black Priest.

"We did tell you our discovering was limited," the Third Priest reminded.

"He never reveals all until the time is ripe," said the Fifth Priest.

The man who had not taken off his green hood stepped forward and put a comforting hand on the shoulder of the king.

"How can we drive him off?" Shinra asked. "Away from my daughter?"

"Do not interfere!" they shouted.

"His strives only to follow his destiny," the Black Priest answered.

"The prophecy," third priest muttered.

"Only our Divine ruler can ordain this," the Fourth replied. "It means that he favors it!"

"Try to put a stop to it," the Fifth said, "and she will be ripped away from you."

"The Fifth speaks the truth!" the Black Priest cried. "Besides, if we just let fate take its course, our kingdoms may finally be awarded some peace. What could be wrong with that?"

"Do not interfere," said the Third. "Unwise to interfere!"

"Let it alone," advised the second. "Leave them be!"

"It is His will," finished the Black Priest. "Go...we have nothing more to say. Farewell, your majesties."

"Farewell," said the other four. All turned in unison and gracefully walked deeper into the chambers, covered by the darkness. The six guards pulled open the great door, signaling for the visiting party to leave. Reluctantly and angrily, Shinra went out first, followed by the rest.

As soon as the great doors were shut, the hooded man exposed himself to be Vincent, pragmatic to the situation.

"I believe that may be the end of the matter," he whispered to the king.

"Triple the guard on the princess," said Shinra. "Make sure they stay inconspicuous, like they always are…"

"But the priests…" Hojo protested.

"Can we truly just let it be?" Shinra asked.

As the royal group walked, unbeknownst to everyone else, Vincent sighed and shook his head.

"Let us not dwell on such gruesome circumstances," Shinra commanded cheerfully. "Tonight, we hold a masque ball in honor of the Prince of Kiel."

----------

Marlene sat in front of the hotel vanity mirror, brushing through her long, brunette hair. She eyed her delicate, feathered mask and grinned mischievously. Her dress was radiant. She set her brush back down, rolled her hair into a bun, and gingerly took a golden bow to tie up her hair. With great difficulty, Marlene tried to do it on her own until older hands reached out from behind and accomplished it with ease.

Marlene thanked the older hands graciously.

----------

The music played vigorously. Locking arms together, Tifa glanced at her brother while they waited to be announced. The king of Gelinde whispered a conversation with Hojo, who stood beside him with Lucrecia. Rufus tapped his foot on the palace floors but kept a calm composure, according to protocol. Tifa turned her head and received eye contact from Yuffie and the ladies-in-waiting, all wearing colorful masks. Her mask was getting itchy.

"And who do I owe the pleasure of suggesting such a ball?" Tifa whispered sarcastically to her brother.

"Royal Adviser Hojo," Rufus replied.

"Damn him," Tifa muttered.

"You are a lady of purity," Rufus scolded.

"And you?"

Rufus was taken aback and said nothing else. The music stopped, two large doors opened, giving the whole royal party access to the grand hall. A man bellowed all of the important names, with their respective titles. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and knelt down to bow to their absolute monarchs. No one stood up until the family and servants sat at their table, just in front of the window. A violin started up again, and the other instruments followed suit. Dinner was served. Meanwhile, an "anonymous" group of people sat at a table, looking intently at the royal family.

"May we talk to her now?" a girl whined.

"But she is too close that old toad," a boy replied woefully.

"Do not speak of Shinra in such a disgracefully manner," a man scolded. "Gelinde or not, he is still a king."

"But you…" the girl began, but a second man put a finger to his lips and shushed her most severely. The girl put on a cross face, blocked by her mask.

"By the way, your highness," the boy said, changing the subject, "Why are you wearing a black mask and cape? You remind me of the Phantom of the Opera."

" I do?" the first man asked innocently.

The second man nodded in agreement.

----------

If there was something that Tifa enjoyed most about balls, it was dancing. It did not matter who she was dancing with or what the dance was. Currently, she danced the waltz with her brother, who had a protective hold on her. It was alien to her, but Tifa did not dwell on it. She was all smiles, and Rufus was somewhat happy. He noticed his mistress, Scarlet, standing on the sidelines, waiting for him to come to her. Perhaps he would later, but his sister was top priority now. The priority was abruptly taken away when Zack, Prince of Kiel, stood before and asked to cut in. Tifa pleaded to her brother with her eyes, but the message did not come through, and Tifa was dancing with Zack in no time.

"I trust you are having a smashing time," Zack asked flirtatiously.

Tifa nodded and refused to open her mouth.

"That is a well selected mask you wear," he went on. "From where did you find such a piece?"

"It belonged to my mother," Tifa answered briefly.

"And she is…"

"Dead," Tifa responded. "Twelve years ago."

"My condolences," Zack said sadly.

"No need! No need!"

For the first time, whether she loved dancing or not and did not care who she was dancing with, Tifa was willing to make an exception. She fumbled for a plausible excuse to escape. Zack twirled her, but before he could receive her again, another man skillfully got between them, stole her, and waltzed away with the prize. Tifa sighed in relief and took a good look at her rescuer. His hair was familiar.

"Whoever you are," she said as politely as she could, "I thank you dearly."

The man, donning a black mask, grinned and stopped the waltzing when they were far enough into the crowd of dancers. He kissed her hand gently, and Tifa felt a strange feeling welling up inside her. A feeling that she had felt before. Still holding her hand, he momentarily raised up his mask, allowing her to see the fullness of his face. She recognized him immediately.

"Oh no, dear girl," Cloud replied. "I thank you."

Cloud slid the mask back over his face and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Tifa stared, dumbstruck for a moment, and a laugh came out of her mouth.

"What are you…?"

"I wanted to see you," Cloud answered.

Tifa snorted and saw that the large doors were opened.

"Dance me over there to those doors," Tifa instructed.

And Cloud did just that. Among the crowd, with his arms folded, Vincent watched and supposedly saw nothing.

* * *

Review on your way out, please. 


	5. Intoxicating Temptation

Sorry guys...my Christmas break was crazy too...but I finally got it done.

* * *

Tifa let her large dress crumple like a flower as she sat down on a bench. The ballroom balcony had been the first best spot Tifa could think of. Thanks to a couple of thick, red curtains and a small wooden entrance, the balcony was completely sealed off from spying eyes. The whole concept of the situation mortified the princess completely. It reeked of…scandal!

As if nothing was wrong, Cloud lit another candle to make the area brighter and walked over to the curtains. He gently pulled one back, slightly, and peered down on the merry-goers.

"If I did not know any better," Cloud said, "I would say that we are hiding."

"Of course we are hiding," Tifa snapped. "You know very well it forbidden to court with a member of the royal family without permission!"

"That is no excuse for hiding along with me."

Tifa let herself slump over and dropped her head, in an unladylike fashion. She nodded shamefully in agreement and folded her hands on her lap.

"But what if you are caught?" Tifa complained.

"The probable word is 'if' I am caught," Cloud countered.

"Either you are a fool or you are fearless."

Cloud answered with a laugh and sat beside her.

"I am neither."

"Then what are you?"

Cloud smiled impishly, catching Tifa off guard. He urged her closer with a wave of fingers, and she leaned closer. He gently snaked her arm around her shoulders and whispered.

"Merely a man who traveled a long distance…and just to see a woman…a very, important, young woman."

Her eyes widened and then closed gently. She smiled and chuckled to herself before shaking her head. She gracefully slid his arm off and stood up, with difficulty due to the large dress. She walked towards the curtains and tugged it back, flooding the balcony with more light. Her smile disappeared.

"Nay…I am not young…I am an anomaly."

"You are right," Cloud replied. "You appear to be twenty-one…but you are actually forty-three."

Tifa swerved around in a slight rage.

"Who told you that?!"

"No one did," Cloud answered. "I just know things…"

Tifa folded her hands and stared down at him incredulously.

"You know things?" she asked.

"Ay…for instance…I_know_ that you really have not stopped aging at all…it has only slowed down to the pace of a snail. I _know_ that this occurrence is nothing special…at least for the standards of _my_people. Last but not least, I _know _that there is another within these walls who has the same dilemma as you."

"Gracious, you know many a thing," Tifa declared.

He grinned proudly and stood up.

"But I know things too," Tifa interrupted. "You are from Dunkelheit, are you not?"

"…yes…"

Tifa bravely stepped closer until they were a few feet apart.

"And I also suspect that you are a part of the royal family there."

Cloud chuckled lightly and brushed his fingers along her cheek. Tifa winced at the sudden contact and felt too look him in the eye.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" he asked.

"To be quite frank," Tifa said gravely, "it is the way you carry yourself."

"Then I am royalty."

Tifa scowled and roughly discouraged his fingers from her face.

"Then why on earth are you trouncing around in forbidden territory? Are you daft or soft in the head? I am quite sure you have a country to help run. Am I right?"

"Humans are so strange," Cloud replied.

Tifa stepped back and sighed in utter defeat.

"While we are in each other's company," he continued, would you mind leading me somewhere tonight? I have had a great deal of trouble locating the place."

Tifa nodded wearily.

"Where is it?" she questioned.

"Outside the palace walls," Cloud answered.

"What?!"

----------

Slowly and stealthily, Yuffie lightly trotted through the halls looking carefully at every step. She turned a corner and a hand shoot out to pull her backwards. Yuffie yelped in surprise and gasped, only to calm down when she realized that she found what she had been looking for. Or more truthfully, he found her.

"Never do that again," Yuffie hissed.

Vincent smiled mischievously and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Sorry," he whispered sensually.

Vincent leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Her childish anger melted into gentle, mature passion, and she kissed back, pushing herself closer to him. Her small fingers brushed up against his cheek combed through ebony hair…until he lightly pushed her back.

"Is something the matter?" Yuffie asked quietly.

"There is something I wish to give you…"

At the moment, Vincent froze. Yuffie gave him her beaming, curious eyes, causing the poor man to freeze all the more. His face began to show red, which was very visible because of his pale complexion. Yuffie became concerned.

"You are turning crimson!" she cried. "Are you ill?"

"Y-you c-c-could say that…"

Yuffie began crane and pivot his neck around and rub the back of her hand under his chin.

"Such a high temperature…why were you even at the ball tonight?"

"I am metaphorically ill."

Yuffie snorted in mock-disbelief and let her words slip out of her mouth like honey.

"Is the great beglitier of our king terrified by something?"

Vincent frowned in slight disdain. Yuffie reached up and lightly pinched him on the cheek.

"Would it liven your spirits to leave for a more private place?" she asked.

His whole body stiffened, considering the idea. But he smiled softly and shook his head.

"N-no…no one is here…here is fine…"

"Fine for what?"

Instead of answering, Vincent appeared to collapse to the tile floor, stopping in a kneeling position. Yuffie gasped in alarm.

"Vincent!" she cried. "Dear God…you really are ill! I should fetch a doctor…"

Vincent dug into his pocket and produced a small, velvet box. Yuffie immediately held her tongue and gasped before pouncing on him and pinning him against the wall. He grunted in pain, and she showered his face with a thousand kisses.

"May I open the box first?" Vincent asked.

"Let me!" Yuffie cooed in glee. She snatched the box away and slowly began to open it.

Whispering voices echoed through the halls, and Yuffie looked up from the box. The voices became louder and with footsteps, so Yuffie shrank closer to the wall and her lover, hoping not to be seen. Two, black-cloaked people walked past them, too preoccupied with their own business.

"You really are trouble," one of them whispered, in a female voice.

"Hypocrisy!" the other replied, in a male voice. "You sneak out of palace walls on a regular basis!"

"Only during the day!" the female voice argued. "Never at night! What if father notices my absence?"

"He will," said the male voice. "I recommend not to linger on it."

The cloaked figures disappeared around the corner. Yuffie was up in a flash, watching them go with fascination and horror.

"Yuffie?"

Yuffie turned back towards Vincent with a strange, subtly bothered face.

"That sounded like my mistress."

----------

Tifa glanced from left to right before climbing into the carriage and sliding off her hood. A series of carriages had been held on standby for the many guests of the ball, so retrieving one, sneaking out of the palace, and finding their destination was fairly easy. Tifa still felt anxious, and Cloud continued to act as if nothing was wrong.

"I have never ventured into the dark on my own," Tifa quietly confessed.

"Ah, but you have me!" Cloud protested.

"I mean without someone I know very well."

Cloud frowned and pouted in response. "You wound me."

Tifa lightly stuck out the reddest tongue he had ever seen. "Well, I am only being honest…and you have not earned my trust."

"Your honesty is a mighty, sharp sword," Cloud answered. "So is your mouth."

"How rude!"

Cloud tried to stifle a laugh and poked her nose.

"I would like to find the humor in all of this," Tifa declared.

"When you become angry," Cloud said, "your nose wrinkles most delightfully."

"A bad habit," Tifa replied carelessly.

"An adorable habit," Cloud corrected.

"I truly dislike flattery…"

"Well, I am only being honest…and it is my own opinion. Would you rather have me insult you?"

Tifa raised her chin proudly and grinned mischievously. "I would only have you insult me if you wished for a slap in the face."

"Good answer…because I had many to tell."

----------

Meanwhile, another scene unfolded in another far-off land.

Two other cloaked figures ventured skillful and quietly in the dense forest. One figure was significantly larger than the other, but it ever behind its petite companion. The smaller figure stopped at the edge of the forest, behind the trees, and observed the upcoming valley. A large camp was set up, enough to accommodate an army. The petite figure began to venture out into the open, but the larger one reached out and stopped it. The petite figure was dragged back so abruptly, that the hood of cloak fell down, revealing the face of a beautiful woman. She struggled to go forward, but because the large figure was a strong man, her efforts were in vain.

"We cannot venture any further, my lady," he said. "Your brother, the king, instructed not to take any action against them until his return…"

"I know it," the woman replied. "However, they deliberately assaulted my brother a week ago, during his traveling. I cannot let that pass."

"Their leader has more power than you, princess!" the man shouted. "This is madness!"

"You act as if I plan to take on an entire army," said the woman. "And besides, I could not risk Elena's life to spy for me…our enemy is too much for her to handle…but with my assistance, she can handle a long-distance errand for me."

The princess gave her companion a smirk and turned back into the forest.

----------

Inside, the priests waited patiently in their dim-lit chambers. To create more hospitality, the minor priests lit more candles to brighten up a few of the rooms. Guests were coming to the temple, and all priests prepared in a happy manner. But the happiness had an underling sense of danger. Nevertheless, duty was duty.

A loud knock came to the door, and all heads were raised but one. One of the priests hastily signaled the guards to open the great door, and the guards cringed in response. As if a great horror was behind the door.

"Go on," another priest prodded. "We should not keep them waiting."

They opened it reluctantly and more slowly than usual. Tifa stepped through first and took in the vaguely familiar surroundings. Behind her, the princess heard the sounds of cowering, terrified men. She turned to see all of the guards, standing as close to the door as they could, while Cloud stared at them in amusement.

"Good evening," Cloud greeted cordially.

A few of the guards cried out in fear. Cloud shrugged his shoulders and went to Tifa's side. The head priest came closer, but his others staid where they were.

"You will have to excuse them," the head priest said. "They are not used the presence of your people."

" I became accustomed to that a long time ago," Cloud replied. "I just expected the guards to be a little less…"

"…spineless?" the priest finished. The head priest laughed and did the unspeakable by slipping off the hood of his cloak. Few priests had ever done this in the history of Gelinde, for it was almost the equivalent of a peasant walking around stark naked. Tifa gasped in surprise, and even more so when she realized the head priest was actually an elderly she.

"The first time I saw you," the priestess answered. "You were no different!"

"That is because I was twelve," he replied.

"Makes no difference to me," she replied. "But that is irrelevant…Come with me."

The priestess ushered her lowers to come forward. "Escort her."

The other priests bowed their head and beckoned for Tifa to follow. She hesitated, but the steady stares of everyone around her booted her forward.

"_What on earth is going on?" Tifa thought._

The priestess watched as the princess disappeared deeper into the chambers of the church and smiled. She turned back and saw that the guards were still cowering against the door. A mischievous grin appeared on Cloud's face.

"Boo…"

More than a few guards cried out in terror this time. The head priestess shook her head in shame and gently took Cloud's arm.

"Let us give the poor men some relief," she said, leading him deeper into another part of the chambers.

" I think we may have arrived late," Cloud declared. "I apologize.

"No need," the priestess replied. "That is one of the many privileges of your rank…you can afford to make anyone wait on you...except God and fate…"

----------

In the wee hours of the morning, Shinra found himself reading a letter he did not like.

_To his majesty the king,_

_Due to spiritual guidance from our God, your daughter, Princess Tifa, has been summoned out of the palace and into out care. Forgive us, but we are only obeying a higher calling. Not to worry. We will take good care of her, and you may visit her on strategic days. This should not last for very long, and with hope, she will return the palace without conflict. _

_Signed,_

_Jenova, Head Priestess of Gelinde_

Shinra read the letter over and over again with a frantic eye. He desperately hoped it was a joke, but the priestess's seal was definite.

"How dare they?" he snarled. "Scheming behind my back."

Shinra threw the letter to the floor, and Rufus picked it back.

"I suppose we are at dead end," Rufus replied.

The king rubbed his balding forehead and shook his head. "No…not quite."

---------

An hour later, Tifa found herself waking up, slightly drowsy, in a soft bed. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness; she sat up and found herself in a large room.

"_Am I home?" she asked herself. "I do not recall leaving."_

She squinted her eyes but found nothing familiar. No, she was not home. This room was very different. And there was a strange, but pleasant smell in the air. In panic, she clumsily hopped out of the bed, and searched for a door to get out. Her hands felt the coolness of a handle, and she yanked it forward. As the door gave way, she fumbled for any possible memory of where she was and how she came to be there.

Outside was a large, opulent hallway, also unfamiliar. The sweet smell became stronger and intoxicating, almost causing Tifa to flee back into the room.

"Where am I?" she asked aloud. "How did I get here?"

At a cross section of the hall, men in green cloaks passed, obviously in a hurry to their destination. Tifa watched without a word but was noticed anyhow. The men acknowledged her and bowed their heads before continuing. Tifa recognized their cloaks and breathed in relief.

"_Of course…I came here to the church last night…but I still fail to remember when I came to that room…or when I changed into this nightgown."_

The smell was becoming more and more potent by the minute. Her feet began to step forward before she knew it; it was as if the smell was calling her closer. Every step, Tifa inhaled more of the scent and became drowsier. But her feet kept taking steady steps, and the aroma grew in strength. It was almost…addicting.

Her feet lead her to a garden in a large atrium, the source of the aroma. This garden was unnatural; Tifa had never seen any of the fauna that was growing there. There was a faint sound of water, somewhere close. A group of trees stood close by, and Tifa stumbled over to them. The drowsiness was overtaking her, but she could not bear to leave…for the moment. She sat and leaned her whole body against a tree, and sleep came upon her.

After a while, there was no disturbance in the garden. For a while, Tifa slept, her chest visibly rising and falling. In a while, someone came to retrieve her.

Cloud found her in the garden, bent down, and put his arms around her, preparing to lift her up.

"You should not be here," he whispered. "You should have stayed in the halls for a another few days before coming here…the fumes from the lilies here are rather addictive though."

Tifa hummed in her slumber and turned her head, exposing her neck. Cloud stopped breathing and tried to avert his eyes. She hummed again and pressed herself against him, which was pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. Her neck was still exposed. Temptation became like a trance, and his became clouded. Cloud leaned closer and closer to her neck, opening his mouth wider and wider as if he intended to devour something. At the last minute, he snapped out of the trance and jerked his head back.

"_That was **too** close…"_

"Why did you stop?"

Cloud turned around and saw the head priestess, standing behind him, with a disappointed look on her face.

"You placed her in that room on purpose," Cloud accused her. "So close to this garden."

"You cannot control that urge forever," Jenova warned. "And it may be necessary to go through with it now…to avoid chaos…"

Cloud lifted Tifa up and began to walk out of the garden.

"Your highness!" Jenova called out.

"We need more time," Cloud answered.

The head priestess gave him a stern look and nodded. Cloud gave her faint smile of gratitude and carried Tifa back to her room.

* * *

Until next time... 


	6. Unexpected Visitor

I had absolutely no homework last weekend!

* * *

Tifa woke up again, and it was late morning. The fragrance was still in the air. She lay there, in that soft bed, pleasantly numb from the neck down. The curtains had been drawn back, letting the sunlight into the room. This was strange to her, for she knew that she could not sleep soundly when light was in a room. Tifa managed to roll onto her side, but ended up closing her eyes again. They opened again when she realized that she was not alone.

Marlene was sitting at the corner of the bed, staring at her. Tifa slowly sat up, not startled, but slightly confused.

"Good morning," said Marlene. "Or at least, what is left of it."

"I beg your pardon?" Tifa replied in surprise.

Did this girl not know who the Princess of Gelinde was?

"It is a half hour to noon," Marlene continued. "You inhaled the fumes of black lilies."

"Black lilies?" Tifa asked incredulously. "There is no such thing."

Marlene frowned and crawled towards her. Tifa was shocked from the girl's boldness.

"There is to," Marlene argued. "In Dunkelheit, we use black lily oil in our nightly baths…to help us sleep better."

"Did you just say Dunkelheit?" Tifa asked.

Tifa finally decided to examine this girl more closely. And it was peculiar sight to her eyes. Marlene wore all black, save for a white, long sleeve blouse with a ruffled color. The dress she wore had no sleeves and a deep cut in the chest, just below her budding chest. Her hair was tied up into two, curly pigtails with black bows. It was strangely adorable.

Marlene changed her mood quickly and stood on the bed.

"You like my dress?" Marlene asked cheerily.

"Um…yes. I dare say I do."

"Really…it was a present before I got here. I would have asked for it in pink, but it was probably better this way. As Cloud always says, black is the color of power…or mystery…I forgot which. Perhaps both?"

"And what does he mean to you?" Tifa asked.

Marlene put her hands on her hips and smiled proudly. "I am his ward. I am a princess."

"A princess of whom I hope is not standing on that bed in her shoes," a third party replied.

Tifa turned to the direction of the voice and saw that Cloud sitting on a chair in the corner, reading a book. She remembered her state of dress, gasped, and covered herself with the sheets. A man of stature seeing a woman in her nightclothes was very inappropriate, unless they were married.

"No need for that," Cloud said. "I have already seen you in your gown. I had to carry you out of that garden."

Tifa turned a deep, crimson hue.

"What are you reading?" Marlene asked. "I heard you laughing a little while ago."

"Discussing the Dark Kingdom of Dunkelheit," Cloud answered. "A hilarious read."

Tifa took a peak from under the covers and saw the book in his hands. It was her library book! Tifa forgot her embarrassment and slowly climbed out of the bed.

"I took the liberty of sneaking it out of your bedroom," he said to Tifa. "I hope you are not angry…and this is not an very flattering portrait of my people. It is a good laugh though."

"This is the second time you have gone into my quarters," Tifa said.

"I apologize," Cloud answered. "As truth be told, I usually refrain from doing such things."

Marlene sat back down on her bed and giggled.

"I am not angry," Tifa replied. "Just surprised."

Marlene giggled again and hopped off of the bed. She rushed out of the door, teased her guardian with a smile and was gone. Cloud and Tifa were left alone.

"What happened to your embarrassment?" Cloud asked.

Tifa looked down and remembered. She gasped and ran for the covers. A hand gently grabbed hers and pulled her back.

"Ah…please…do not be ashamed in front of me…"

Tifa opened her mouth to protest. Instead, she was pulled back further. She felt a pair of hands gently slide on her waist and stomach.

"What are you…?"

"So warm and sweet…"

Cloud smelled her hair, and she shuttered, not knowing what to do about it. Tifa found herself slowly relaxing to the embrace, whether she wished to or not. She hummed, in reminiscence of the night before. Then, lightly whispered in her ear.

"Forgive me," Cloud finally said. "I have some other business to attend to…have some lunch…"

He withdrew, much to her dissatisfaction, and walked towards the door.

"Wait, you!" Tifa shouted.

Cloud stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Yes?"

"Do you really believe you can just walk out?" she questioned. "How can you leave after something like that?"

Cloud smiled and replied, "I shall demonstrate."

He opened the door and mockingly shut the door in a slow manner. Tifa stalked toward the bed and let herself fall on top of it.

Meanwhile, Cloud leaned on the door, wearily, and held his head as if he were in pain. The priestess' warning was fresh in his mind.

"How right you are, good priestess…but I would mind it better if this urge were only lust…"

----------

Deep in the basement of the church, a lone figure rummaged through a box with the assistance of a candle. Carelessly, he tossed away the "trash", searching and searching for one important thing. Finally, he saw it: a letter with the broken seal…a seal that was foreign to Gelinde. The lone man smiled and carefully opened up the old, folded document. Inside, it read:

_To the holy leaders of the Church of Gelinde,_

_It pleases me to inform you that my second wife, the great queen of my kingdom, recently bore me a third child, a son, whom I have named Quidam. I wish you could see him; he is such a beautiful child. My subjects welcomed his birth with open arms. However, there is a serious matter that I must disclose, heavily involving my newborn son._

_The head priest of our church received a vision the night before the birth of Quidam. In the future, Quidam must face unimaginable peril; starting on the day he turns twelve. If for some unforeseen reason, he comes to Gelinde, in search for help, I beg of you that you would shelter him and keep him from harm._

_On another serious note, it has also been foreseen that the birth of Quidam is the first piece to a long told prophecy that Gelinde dreads: The Prophecy of the Black Lily. You know what I speak of; I, even in my kingship, cannot dare go on. _

_Until of what I speak comes to pass, peace be with you._

_Signed,_

_The King of Dunkelheit_

"Father rights well," said the lone man. "So it is truth."

He reached for the candle and blew out the flame.

----------

Tifa stared at her lunch and could not bring herself to eat it. Not that the food was to her disliking; she simply could not eat. Her stomach refused to growl, and the meal was getting cold. The few minor priests, who watched over her in the room, cocked their heads, wondering why.

Tifa gave up and stood up from the chair.

"Do you have a library I could possibly browse?" she asked.

----------

A few hours later, Tifa found herself standing on a ladder, rummaging through the "foreign" section of the great church library in a simple, plain dress. Her fingers skimmed lightly of the titles, etched on the cases of the books. Tifa had yet to find what she was looking for.

"_If that book I rented from the library is, in fact, as inaccurate as he says," she thought. "Perhaps I can find something in this place…the priests here…seem more hospitable to him than anyone else would be in the kingdom…surely I will find something here."_

A peculiar book caught her eye, a book with no title. She carefully pulled it out and blew the dust off of it. There was no title on the front either. Keeping herself steady on the ladder, she opened it up and saw that the words were handwritten in ink.

_Date: March 28__th__, 2108_

_The days have been long, and there is not much to entertain. Unlike spring, the time of birth, nothing new has arisen. However, there is a dead calm in the air. No one else in the Church can feel it, but I can. The atmosphere is too boring, too ordinary, too ritualistic to be true; I feel as if something is about to catch as all off guard. I am frightened…and yet I feel excited all the same. It keeps me through these monotonous days. Yet, I have no idea what to make of it._

_Sincerely,_

_Jenova, age 17_

Tifa gasped in shock and read the name over and over again. She felt a twinge of guilt went down her spine.

"Honestly," Tifa whispered, "Reading the private thoughts of the great priestess as a child. How disgraceful! And yet…"

Her hand disobeyed her mind and she turned the page.

_Date: March 29__th__, 2108_

_The head priest had a vision last night, and everyone is up in arms about it. I do not know the complete details, but it has something to do with his successor. As a simple servant of the temple, I probably should not concern myself with it. At least those dull days will be over with for the time being, and I am not complaining._

_Sincerely,_

_Jenova, age 17_

Tifa climbed down the ladder and made off to a chair with her prize.

"Perhaps Dunkelheit can wait another day."

Soon, she had completely immersed herself in the forbidden memories of the great priestess. However, the underlining guilt remained. Still, it did not stop her from finding out the secret outings of the writer.

_Date: April 3__rd__, 2108_

_The Church is abuzz with the head priest's vision. Lately, a certain high priest, who was named successor before my birth, has been giving me queer stares. But that it not of any importance. Something more trying had occurred. _

_Late last night, the barrier, the blockage that protects us from "certain" people, had been pierced and overcome. The whole country is in a panic. This is probably the event that I feared that would catch us off guard. But strangely, the head priest seems unnaturally calm about the ordeal…_

Tifa heard the doors opening and quickly shut up the book. A red-cloaked priest entered the room and bowed his head.

"Forgive me for my intrusion," he said, "but the head priestess wishes to have an audience with you…"

Tifa sighed in disappointment and stood up. The priest noticed the book in her hand.

"May I put that in your room?" he asked.

Tifa reluctantly handed it over and let the priest lead her to the priestess.

----------

"You are probably anxious as to known why I have summoned you here."

Tifa looked up from a cup of tea.

"I…well…"

"If I may be bold…please…there is a clasp on the waist of your dress. I wish for me to show me your birthmark."

Tifa blushed noticeably but left her seat and came closer the priestess, doing as she was told. Slowly, and clumsily, she tried to find it, but the priestess reached out and quickly completed the task.

"May I?" asked the priestess.

Before Tifa could answer, her left hip was exposed. The priestess saw the strangely shaped mole, and her eyes widened.

"It looks like a star…a six-pointed star…it is the same…exactly the same."

"Your holiness?"

"I knew it would happen eventually…I knew the day would come…but why in my lifetime? And so soon…so soon!"

The priestess clasped the parting of her dress back together and stood from her seat.

"Forgive me for violating your privacy," the priestess said. "That was inappropriate. You do not have to follow all of my requests…"

The priestess wrapped her arms around the princess and gave her a weary hug.

"Dear child…well…not so much a child, your highness…you must be prepared."

"Prepared for what?" Tifa asked.

The head priestess shook her head and released Tifa from her embrace.

"I will say nothing else," the priestess replied bluntly. "Just…be prepared. Now…let us finish our tea, shall we? And call me Jenova, from now on…"

---------

_Date: April 5__h_

_There is so much to tell that I can hardly bear it. It seems like everything happened in a whirlwind, and I was nearly blown away. Nothing makes sense any more._

_All I know is that it all started when I went to the garden to pick some flowers for the servants' quarters…_

_**Young Jenova, age seventeen, busied herself by cutting roses and collecting them in a basket. In the back of her mind, she knew not to stay too long. She had to mind the lilies after all…**_

_**In the distance, she heard the small stream, in which the Church had been built upon. But another sound caught her hearing: a low, gentle humming sound. Jenova was not alone.**_

"_**Probably another priest," she mumbled. **_

_**She cut the last rose and went towards to the humming sound, just to make sure. By the stream, where the black lilies were, Jenova looked but at first, saw nothing. **_

"_**Perhaps I have stayed here too long…"**_

_**The loud, sneezing sound came from among the lilies. A boy rose from the lilies and rubbed his irritated nose. **_

_**A boy was in the Church. An unfamiliar boy. Jenova walked cautiously towards him.**_

"_**HEY! Boy! What are you doing here? This church is off limits to common visitors…"**_

_**The boy turned around, calmly, and stared at her with passiveness in his eyes. His apathy surprised her, and she examined him carefully. The boy was dressed more nicely than her, like the child of a wealthy aristocrat.**_

"_**Do you honestly think that you can tell me what to do?" **_

_**Jenova swore she could hear the words, but the boy never moved his mouth. He struggled to get up without damaging the lilies and stepped closer towards her, when she would not dare come closer. Jenova pretended that she did not hear the voice.**_

"_**Forgive me," she said. "Are your parents here to pray?"**_

_**The boy smiled and took her hand.**_

"_**I was just kidding," he said, detached from the question. "I like you. You are good. I can tell."**_

"_**I beg your pardon?"**_

"_**I said that I liked of you."**_

_**Jenova heard a growling sound. **_

"_**I slept in the garden and missed breakfast," the boy explained. "Can I have something to eat."**_

"_**And your parents?"**_

"_**Far away at the moment…"**_

_**Jenova looked the boy in the eyes, and his eyes gave her a begging look. Irresistible.**_

_**----------**_

"_**Ooo, how cute! He's a darling!"**_

_**Jenova watched helplessly as more than a dozen female servants watched the boy eat at the table. She tried to ignore it by arranging the flowers, but the women's cries were too loud for it.**_

"_**Child, what is your name?" asked one of the servants.**_

"_**Quidam," the boy answered.**_

"_**Why on earth would your parents name you that?" another servant questioned.**_

"_**Even a rose would smell as sweet," another quoted.**_

"_**You got the quote wrong!"**_

_**Jenova shook her head in shame. Servants of the temple indeed. They were acting more like mothers, looking over someone else's newly born. And the boy was probably…ten? Twelve? Thirteen perhaps?**_

"_**You look like a foreigner," a servant prodded. "Where are you from?"**_

_**Quidam winced for a moment, before answering calmly: "From really far away."**_

"_**How far away? When did you arrive?"**_

"_**A few days ago."**_

"_**How tired you must be…go on. Keep eating…"**_

"_**I cannot eat another bite!"**_

"_**Yes, you can! Go on eat up!"**_

_**Jenova swerved around in annoyance. "Leave the boy be! If he says he cannot eat, then stop forcing him! He is our guest."**_

_**Quidam pushed away the plate. The servants obeyed her words but ignored her feelings.**_

"_**So, are you from Kiel?"**_

_**Quidam grinned and shook his head.**_

"_**Oh come one...there is no need to be shy…"**_

"_**I am from really far away," Quidam replied.**_

"_**In other words, you wish for us not to know," Jenova declared.**_

"_**How smart for you to notice."**_

_**Once again, Jenova had heard a voice, but the boy's mouth had not moved for an instance. She shook her head and tried to forget again.**_

"_**Why were you in the garden?" asked another servant.**_

"_**I smelled the lilies," Quidam answered. "I really like lilies, you see."**_

"_**Boys do not usually take pleasure in flora," another asserted. **_

"_**WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" shouted an authoritative voice.**_

_**The servant girls squealed and turned to see their head priest, sauntering into the room.**_

"_**Jen!" he called out.**_

_**Jenova tensed from her name being called. "Y-yes, your holiness?"**_

"_**Where is the boy?"**_

_**Jenova pointed to the crowd of servant girls. At first, they were steadfast with blocking the head priest's view, but he gave them a scary look, forcing them to back away. Quidam waved cheerfully.**_

"_**Quidam…Did I not tell you to stay in my quarters and not let anyone see you?" he asked. "What do you have to say for yourself?"**_

"_**The lilies made me do it," Quidam replied.**_

"_**No jokes!"**_

_**The servants gathered around Quidam, whining and protesting against the priest's alleged unfairness. The head priest sighed in anguish and turned to leave.**_

"_**Alright, you may take care of him…but he goes back to my chambers at nine o'clock!"**_

_**The servant girls cheered and gave the boy hugs and kisses.**_

"_**Quidam is a nice name," Jenova said. "But we must give you a nickname."**_

"_**And do something about his hair," a servant complained. "Look at it. All in different directions."**_

"_**Perhaps we should find a strong relaxer…"**_

"_**NOOOOOOOOO!" Quidam cried. He held his hair, cringing at the very thought.**_

_**--------**_

"This must be the diary of Jenny."

Tifa looked up from the diary and screamed, running off of the chair in her room. Cloud stood up straight.

"How long have you been reading over my shoulder?" Tifa asked in a shaky voice.

"A while," Cloud replied. "Is that a problem?"

"Not really…but I did not enjoy being scared out of my wits!"

Cloud gave her a funny look and sat down on the chair.

"You seem pretty sane to me right now."

"You know what I mean! And get out of that chair!"

Tifa stepped too close. Cloud smiled mischievously and grabbed her wrist. He yanked her down onto his lap.

"No thank you…but you can share it with me…"

His hands, for the second time that day, snaked around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Let me go this instant!" Tifa protested.

"Why?" he asked, whispering in her ear. Tifa shuddered in unwanted pleasure.

"You are ten times worse than the Prince of Kiel!"

"Nay, how wrong you are, my dear girl."

"How so?"

Cloud did not response immediately. Instead, he lightly stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"Your Prince of Kiel prefers to sneak around and shares his charms with other women. As for me, mine are for you and you alone…and I have no reason to hide it."

Those words sounded romantic… in a creep sort of way. Though the way he was nibbling her neck made it sound even better…

…

Wait a second!

Tifa jumped off of him, enraged, and put a good distance between them.

"You have really overstepped your boundaries!" she shouted.

Cloud got up and walked towards her, with a predatory…and slightly perverse look on his face.

"Boundaries?" he questioned. "What are these 'boundaries' that you speak of?"

Tifa did not like the look on his face. She began to slowly back away.

"You stay away from me!" Tifa commanded.

"And if I do not feel like it?" Cloud replied.

Tifa turned to run away, but Cloud trailed right through the space between them and was upon her.

---------

Tseng walked down the hall and walked past a certain room. He stopped for a moment, when he heard voices from the door, which was slightly ajar.

"We just met!" Tifa shouted. "How dare you!"

"I shall let go of you if you let go of me," Cloud replied.

Tseng shook his head.

"Help! I am being viola…"

"What kind of man do you take me for? This is a church…and we just met, after all…"

"Keep your lips away from my neck! And let go of me!"

"And yet you refuse to let go of me…"

Tseng reached for the door handle.

"Hahaha…stop that! That tickles…hahahahahahaha!"

Tseng quietly shut the door all the way and kept walking.

* * *

Until next time... 


	7. Plotting Adult

This is the fourth and final update for tonight. Goodnight...goodnight...

* * *

It was the next morning that the head priestess would call all of her private guests to her chambers for breakfast. Everyone came as she had hoped, so she could set all of her secret plans into motion. Observation was part of it, and what better way to do it when everyone least expects it? What no one knew would not hurt them. And besides, the priestess loved company.

"Will you pass the butter to me," the priestess asked.

Marlene handed her the saucer of butter and stared at her.

"What is it?"

"You look like a plotting adult," Marlene answered honestly.

"A plotting adult?" the priestess said. "What does a plotting adult look like, dear?"

Tifa teased her food and watched her plate, unable to bring herself to eat. She looked up for a moment and saw that Cloud had a fixed gaze on her. She blushed almost visibly and looked away. She picked up her fork and forced herself to gobble up the food that was before her. The head priestess and Marlene watched in delight, but Tseng and Denzel, who also sat at the table, were completely oblivious to the importance of it. Marlene leaned over and whispered into the priestess' ear.

"Plotting adult is the human version of Eros," Marlene explained. "I want to be a plotting adult too."

"Would you like some training?" the priestess asked.

Marlene nodded earnestly.

"Then I shall show you."

Tifa became brave enough to look up again. Cloud was not staring anymore, much to her disappointment, and so it was left to her. A pleasant and slightly shy smile appeared on her face. Cloud looked up and saw her, and ducked down into the shadows once more.

"Princess?"

Tifa let her head come back up. The priestess was grinning mischievously.

"Do you know how to bake and prepare food?"

"Aye," Tifa replied. "But only in secret."

"Come to the kitchen then," the priestess answered. "In secret, that is."

The secret plan had quickly been set in motion. And only the priestess really knew that.

----------

"I am sorry if this is beneath you," said the priestess. "I only wanted you to humor me."

Tifa wore a plain dress covered with a white apron, splattered with unbaked mixtures. She held a wooden bowl close to her as she stirred a melted cheese and basil filling inside with careful but powerful strokes. She dipped her finger in to taste it and was pleased.

"Is the stove ready?" Tifa asked. "Is it hot?"

"Yes."

Tifa set the bowl down and moved over to the stove. A bowl of thin pieces of raw chicken breast, some olive oil, butter, and ciabatta loaves sat safely by the stove, waiting to be used with the proper tools. The skillets lay ready, and she gingerly gave a generous amount of oil to one of them before dropping the chicken breasts in. She covered the pan with a glass top and went to task of cutting the loaves in half.

"It is no trouble," Tifa said. "I like to cook…but my father thinks it unfit for a lady of standing to do such 'hard labor'. I think it to be a game."

The knife went through the bread like butter with her hand wielding the handle. The bread was already cut before she had finished speaking.

"It is a game for the skilled," the priestess declared. "You must be that. A cook in another life perhaps?"

Tifa spread pieces of butter onto another skillet and spread on half of the bread on their open sides.

"I still don't know why I am cooking," Tifa said. "Is there some sort of catch I should be made aware of right now?"

"Just humor me and ask no questions," the priestess commanded. "And do it well."

"I am suspicious," Tifa replied. "But I would not dare call a priest dishonest."

"You can call me a cunning tactician…now, I want you to sample a few wines…here on the table."

There lay three tiny shot glasses on table; all three had different wines: one was deep, dark red, the second was a clear yellow, and the third, a neutral red. The priestess offered the clear yellow drink first.

"White grapes mixed with fermented pear," she explained.

Tifa frowned, not liking the color, and sniffed at it to make sure. She took a sip and concentrated on the taste before changing her mind.

"Mellow," Tifa observed. "It has a subtle taste…but that is good. People depend on too much flavor these days. Next?"

The priestess next handed her the neutral red. Tifa tasted it and grimaced.

"It tastes like it was made from sour grapes…"

"I suppose the makers never try out the grapes themselves before using it to make the wine," the priestess remarked.

"Obviously…next?"

Instead of waiting for the priestess to give her the last one, Tifa grabbed it herself. The last one was sweeter than the others, but it had a spicy pang to its flavor, robust and striking.

"Strong…it's the polar opposite of the first one?"

"Which is your favorite?" the priestess asked with a grin.

"My favorite? Well…it depends on the occasion…if I were to go to an evening party, I would prefer the third, but for the first, it would be at a day party…"

"Which is _your_ favorite?" the priestess asked, with more earnest.

"…The last one…"

"Then, the last one it is."

"But what for?" Tifa questioned. "What are you planning?"

"Check the chicken breast," the priestess answered. "Do not let it burn."

Tifa gave her an inquiring look before remembering and running back to the hot stove. She removed the top and flipped it over with a spatula. She moved back to the bread and checked to see that it was not burning.

"I have some fresh fruit and brie that the servants brought from the market," said the head priestess. "Please use some."

"But for what?!" Tifa asked.

"You will see soon enough…keep going."

Tifa put her frustration into the cooking. She checked the bread again and saw that it was ready before moving onto a cooler part of the stove. Taking the cheese mixture he had concocted earlier, she spooned some of it onto the cooked loaves and set them aside. She spread on the butter again and fried the rest of the bread. The delicious smells began to permeate the kitchen.

Tifa checked the chicken for the last time, and it was done. She moved it of the skillet and onto a plate to cool.

"It is rather vexing," Tifa said. "Doing something when you have no idea what it is for, I mean."

"In often times," the priestess replied, "Many who have seemingly committed to doing something 'useless' have come to appreciate it."

"Now I am really suspicious…"

The priestess smiled and went into the kitchen storage room. She came back with a picnic basket, and Tifa became unexplainably nervous.

---------

"I cannot believe that you tricked me into this!" Tifa cried. "I shan't! I won't!"

The head priestess gently nudged her forward at every step of the way. Tifa help a picnic basket full of fruits, hot sandwiches, a bottle of deep, red wine, and other things that the priestess had cleverly stuffed in. She was out of the plain dress wore a nicer one, perfect for an outing.

"Silly princess," the priestess teased. "You do not want to go?"

"Of course I do…but I…"

"Then have some fun! You are not physically old…nor chronologically, compared to me…life is too short, dear."

"But I cannot!" Tifa whined.

"Yes you can!"

The priestess stopped her in front of **the** door. Tifa felt sick to the stomach.

"What are you waiting for?" the priestess asked. "Knock!"

Tifa let out a squeal and knocked on the door.

"Enter," replied a voice.

Tifa turned around for support but saw that the priestess had scurried off into parts unknown. She panicked.

"Are you coming in?" the voice asked teasingly.

A laugh seemed to echo through the halls, scaring her to open the door and rush inside. The aroma of the black lilies permeated the room more strongly than any other place in the Church. Luckily, a day in the Church helped her to stay on her feet and keep going. The room was furnished in deep and dark colors, probably decorated for the occupant's comfort. The occupant, however, was nowhere to be seen.

Tseng was lounging in the corner by the door, reading her library book, _Discussing the Kingdom of Dunkelheit_. Tifa winced, not knowing who he was.

"My master is behind that door," Tseng said.

He pointed to the door on the far end of the room. She nervously bowed her head and walked towards it.

"Where did you find this book?" Tseng asked.

"The library of Royals," Tifa answered.

Tseng scoffed and continued to read while Tifa opened the door to the next room. It was a small study, also decorated in deep colors, with a desk stocked with papers and quills. Currently, Marlene was hovering over her ward while he was busy finishing a long letter.

"Um, hello?"

Cloud looked up from the letter and saw the basket in her hands.

"You have plans?" Cloud asked.

"Well, sort of. It depends."

Cloud signed the letter and blew on it to help the ink dry faster.

"Tell Tseng to fetch me some red wax," Cloud told his charge. "Go with him too."

Marlene gave him a patriotic salute and left the study, giggling.

"Put that basket down…it looks heavy…"

Tifa sat it at the leg of desk and said nothing. Cloud folded up the letter. "So, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes…as you can see, I have a picnic basket full of…"

"Where would you like to go?" Cloud asked.

"I do not understand," Tifa responded.

"There must be a place you have picked out for an outing," Cloud explained.

He was one step ahead of her.

"Were you expecting me to come here?" Tifa asked.

"I expect nothing from you," Cloud replied honestly. "So, have you picked an area?"

"Well…there is a place just outside of Royals…I go horse-riding there once a week, and it has beautiful sunrises and sunsets."

"And when should we go?"

"Right now!" Tifa blurted out. She covered her mouth in shame and held out a shaky hand, as if to say that she did not mean it. Nevertheless, Cloud got up and went for a coat.

"But what about the red wax?" Tifa cried.

As if on cue, Tseng came in when a small slab of red wax and sat it on the desk. Cloud took something off of his finger and tossed it over Tseng for use. Tseng put the letter into an envelop and poured the wax onto the tip of the envelop. He pressed the object onto wax for a few seconds and carefully pulled it off. He tossed it back to the owner.

"As soon as the wax dries, send it," Cloud instructed.

"You are mad," Tseng replied. "You **and** your sister."

"Mad? Cloud asked in surprise. "You wound me."

"Your father was mad too."

---------

"Go on…your arm around mine…I am not known to bite."

Tifa slowly wrapped her arm around his. Under her other arm, she carried a dark colored blanket. Cloud carried the basket.

"I had no idea that you could cook so well!"

"Without even taking a bite," Tifa remarked. "You are incorrigible."

"But you put your heart and soul into the ingredients," Cloud declared. "I will be able to help but like it!"

Up ahead in the hall, a long line walked horizontally. Every last one of the people (men, women, and children) was clad in black cloaks. They noticed the two coming and immediately stooped down to bow to them. They left quickly to get out of the way.

"Who were those people?" Tifa asked.

"They came here to pray," Cloud answered. "Like everyone else."

"Everyone else does not wear black cloaks. I thought only the priestess did that."

They went through the rest of the hall and to the entrance of the Church. There were more people in black cloaks, sitting around and resting. The priestess talked with some of them and was currently patting the head of a small child. All of the people noticed them and started bowing. Cloud rubbed his head in irritation.

"You can never quite help it," the priestess reminded.

"Sometimes, I wish I could," Cloud answered.

"Ready to go?" the priestess asked.

Cloud and the head priestess looked to Tifa for an answer.

"Um…yes!"

The guards opened the door and let them through. A carriage was already waiting outside.

"You meddle beautifully," Cloud said sarcastically.

"I am a plotting adult," the priestess replied. "Go on!"

The carriage driver hopped down and opened the door. As Cloud helped her in, Tifa turned around and gave the priestess a dirty look before disappearing inside.

----------

Within the palace grounds at the center of Royals, Advisor Hojo walked leisurely with his wife through the garden. It was a one-sided conversation; Lucrecia was completely silent and let her husband do all the talking. Not that she really listened…

In the distance, a man in a black cloak waited for them. Hojo saw the man and immediately became defensive.

"You there!" he shouted. "What business do you have here?"

The man held out an envelop, and Hojo snatched it away. It was addressed to the king of Gelinde.

"An urgent message for the king," the man answered. "See that he gets it as soon as possible."

Hojo reached out to uncover the man's head, but the man was faster and struck his hand away.

"I have been instructed not to show my face," the man answered.

The intruder bowed his head and walked past them to exit the garden. Hojo stood where he was without saying a word. Lucrecia put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Should we call the guards?" she inquired coolly.

"And arrest a man for a crime for which we do not know whether he committed it?" Hojo answered.

Hojo turned over the envelop and saw the seal on the back. Immediately, he turned paler than he had ever been in his whole entire life.

"Hojo?"

Hojo swerved around and walked out of the gardens as fast as he could with his wife following behind.

"To the king at once!" he yelled.

"What has gotten into you?!"

----------

The advisor and his wife arrived into the king's chambers, huffing and puffing. Shinra put his quill down and raised an eyebrow.

"What is going on here?" he demanded.

Hojo slowly made his way towards the king's desk and slapped the envelop in front of him. Shinra stared at him funny and then at the envelop. He turned it over and saw the seal. His jaw dropped.

"Your highness?"

Throughout many parts of the palace, everyone heard the enraged scream of the king himself. Unfortunately for Vincent, who was in the middle of a romantic conversation with his fiancée, he was forced to get up and leave. Yuffie followed behind without being asked.

As Vincent entered the king's chambers, while Yuffie stayed at the door, he saw his king tearing the envelop open with a crazed look on his face.

* * *

Just to humor me, can anyone guess Cloud's royal position in Dunkelheit?


	8. Overheated Outing

I value my writing over my schoolwork. Is that unhealthy?

--

"There is something strange about being in peace when others nearby are not. You feel as if you should not be relaxed, but nevertheless, you are saturated in it…basking in it…covered in it. There is no escape. You want to…and yet..."

Tifa fondled a smooth pear in her hands and listened. Gently, she put it to her lips and bit into, tasting the light, fresh flavor. Cloud watched without saying a word.

"I …do not understand," Tifa replied. "I am a princess of a peaceful nation. My father has never toiled through war or had any serious illnesses…"

Cloud took the pear from her hand. He looked into her eyes intentionally and put his lips to it in the same way she had done, in the exact spot. Tifa felt her ears grow hot as he took a bite. Cloud handed the pear back to her with a smirk.

"If we stay in confidence with each other," Cloud said, "You will understand eventually."

"If we stay… in confidence?"

Cloud looked away as if he had lost focus. Tifa looked down at her pear, wondering if it was right to take a bite. She went ahead and ate it anyhow.

"So, as a princess, what is it that you do for the kingdom of Gelinde?" Cloud asked.

"What do you mean? I _am_ a princess. Princesses do not have to work…"

Cloud shook his head in disagreement. He eyed the picnic basket and felt inside to find a sandwich.

"Before she became queen, the last princess of Kiel founded an orphanage in her kingdom," Cloud revealed. "And my sister helped to build and found a hospital in Dunkelheit. Being a princess, or even a ruler, means more than just sitting pretty in the palace all day. In other kingdoms, for all the jewels you have and the clothes you wear, there is a price to be paid."

Cloud pulled the sandwich out and carefully broke it in half.

"The higher the position and the more you have, the more that is expected from you. That is a rule for both the king and the beggar."

Tifa let her head fall down, and she sighed in shame.

"I knew it," she muttered.

"Halves?" Cloud asked.

Tifa perked her head up and saw a half of sandwich in her face. She took it halfheartedly and began to nibble.

"I said to much," Cloud spoke quietly. "My apologies."

"I cannot be offended by the truth," Tifa replied. "I guess I knew it all along…I am nothing but a bargaining chip…"

"Your father thinks more highly of that," he argued. "He loves you."

"Even a cow can be loved and lavished with…"

"A princess is not just an object exchanged for peace," he continued. "Your father probably wants to find the best possible man…the best one for you, that is."

Tifa snorted and ate a piggish bite.

"Why should I care either way?" she replied. "Even if that is true, he has no idea what is best for me when it comes to men…"

"You mean the Prince of Kiel?" Cloud teased.

Tifa gave him the evil eye, and Cloud laughed. She took her irritations out on the sandwich and snubbed her nose at him.

"He _is_ a good man," Tifa admitted. "But he is also an irredeemable flirt! Like someone we know…"

"You are exaggerating his faults," Cloud replied. "Zack is only looking for love in all the wrong places."

Tifa stopped in mid-bite and stared at him, incredulously.

"Why did you address him by name instead of by title?"

"A very, long story…but not for today…we came here to enjoy ourselves."

Tifa huffed and rolled her eyes. Cloud reached into the basket again and pulled out the wine. When she saw the bottle in his hands, it gave her a shock.

"H-how did you know to look for it?" Tifa asked nervously.

"I can read your mind," Cloud replied. "And at this very moment, it is as open as a book."

Tifa felt the corner of her mouth and her left eye twitch.

"Speaking of books," he continued, "How far have you gotten through that diary?"

"Y-you n-n-n-never told me you c-c-c-could r-r-read minds!" Tifa stammered in terror.

"Oh? You did not know that?"

The sandwich fell from her hand. Her face turned hot and red and she shook her head, with her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh no…oh no…oh no!"

"Be in peace," Cloud said calmly. "I can only do it when a person is relaxed."

"What have you read?!"

"Not much…I do respect your privacy after all…"

"You promise?" she asked desperately.

Cloud raised his hand and nodded.

"On my honor," he answered.

She frowned, and then, let her entire upper body slump forward. Tifa heard a loud pop and the sound of liquid pouring. She smelled alcohol.

"Have I made you uncomfortable?" Cloud asked.

"Ay," Tifa moaned.

"Then this should do the trick."

Tifa raised her head up, and he presented a glass of wine to her. She took it thankfully and drank.

"Feeling better?"

"Ay."

Without realizing it, much of her lady etiquette had disappeared. She sat up straight, tilted her head back, and drank until the wine glass was empty. Tifa sighed in relief.

"That was _good_…"

"So is this…"

Her eyes widened and she looked down. Somehow, someway, without her noticing, Cloud had laid himself down, making use of her lap as a pillow. Her face turned red again. And Cloud looked rather tired.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Tifa shrieked.

"Resting," Cloud replied with a yawn.

"I know that, but why there?!"

Cloud closed his head and drifted away.

"I did not… sleep well last night…I need to …"

Before he could finish, Cloud had completely fallen asleep. And suddenly, her heart felt at ease. Her hands moved on their own and rested on his head.

--

"It could be a forgery," Hojo intervened. "We should not jump to conclusions."

Shinra paced around in his study, browsing the letter over and over again but not actually reading it. He, the king, was enraged. Not just because of what had been written, but because of the person who wrote it. He elderly blood was boiling. And Hojo had never seen him so incensed before in his life.

"And why would an anonymous person forge the seal of a Dunkelheit ruler?" Shinra hissed. "For what reason?"

"It is possible."

"Their royal family owns a special signet ring that only royal families know," Shinra declared. "It cannot be a fake…"

Yuffie stood a few yards away from the doors and was fanning herself. Vincent sat on the edge of the couch in silence. Shinra wearily handed him the letter and sat on the other end of the couch. He rubbed his balding head and what was left of his hair.

"He is mocking us," Shinra groaned. "He is here, and in his insolence, he writes a personal letter! To me! Dunkelheit swine! Vermin! Bastard!"

"My lord," Vincent interrupted. "You are popping a vein in your neck again…"

"Just read it!"

Vincent winced for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. He straightened the small, thin papers against his knee, sighed lightly, took a deep breath, and read the following:

_To Shinra, the Great Ruler of Gelinde at this time,_

_Normally, at the start of letter, I would greet the recipient with warm words and information of my circumstances in Dunkelheit. However, because of the enmity that your kingdom has towards mine, I will refrain from doing so and come right to the point. As I nearly entered into your domain with my party, in secret, a banished fugitive followed me from my country. With his men, he assaulted us well into the night and in the wee hours of the morn, when we reached the city gates. There, I engaged the fugitive personally. The turbulence of the fight broke through barrier, and my party temporarily escaped. The fugitive and his men, unfortunately, came through with us at the same time. This was never my intention. One the day of our arrival, his men assaulted me again, here in the city of Royals, but this time, I was in the company of a Gelinde citizen. Fortunately, this person is safe and well at the moment. _

_As you can already infer, a fugitive from Dunkelheit is trouble for both you and me. I cannot specify the reason for his relentless pursuit, but I can tell you this: your daughter is in grave danger. In order to move your daughter into a safer position, we can proceed in three ways. My first proposal is that you can swallow your pride and assist me in the capture of this fugitive. Afterwards, we can calmly discuss __other__ issues. Second, you can step aside and allow me to capture the fugitive. Then, I can take your daughter back to my kingdom with no hassle and no fuss. Third, the most likely the option you will choose, you can decide to oppose me and attempt to separate me your daughter, the princess. But hear you this; if you so choose the third proposal, I am given the sacred right to take the princess back to Dunkelheit, with or without your permission. Of course, I will suffer a blow in that as well, because the issue of the fugitive will probably not be resolved._

_By now, in my dreams, I have seen the path you will take, and I am prepared to act based on your decision. However, dreams and premonitions are not set in stone. Out of humility, I encourage you to do what is right, not for my kingdom, but for yours. And I do not wish to separate you from your daughter. In the future, I solemnly hope that you and I are personally on better terms, but pessimistically, I doubt it. Very soon, I shall visit you in person, and then we can speak to each other, man to man. Until that time, God bless you._

_Sincere regards from the Ruler of Dunkelheit at this time_

Vincent took a deep breath and folded the letter back up.

"Well, he is quite eloquent," Hojo commented.

"Is that all you can say?!" Shinra yelled.

Yuffie tried to say something, but her words came out in a stammer.

"I would sorely consider the first two proposals," Vincent said reflectively.

"You what?" Shinra hissed.

"I would too," Hojo agreed. "We cannot handle a fugitive from that country…especially if he can their king to be concerned…"

"It could be a lie," Shinra replied.

"Do you want to take that chance, your highness?" Vincent questioned.

The last page of the letter dropped out of Vincent's hands. He stretched himself to pick it up and saw a detailed, colored sketch of a person. A comical arrow pointed directly at the person's head and by the arrow was a label: "the fugitive".

"He _was_ nice enough to tell us what the fugitive looked like," Vincent declared.

"Are you deriding me?" Shinra asked angrily.

Yuffie cleared her throat to gain the men's attention.

"Where is my mistress at this time?" she asked.

"In the Church," Shinra answered. "Right outside of Royals in the fields."

Yuffie nodded firmly and ran out of the room. Vincent got up to follow.

"NO!" Shinra bellowed. "Let her go…we could some more information."

"But she is…"

"I doubt she will be harmed."

Shinra snatched the small portrait out of Vincent's hand and took a careful look at the person.

"Handsome but frightful," Shinra observed.

He turned the page around and found a note.

_P.S._

_This man, who shall remain nameless, is extremely dangerous. If you so choose the first proposal, follow these instructions: if you catch sight of him, notify me through my messenger (there is no need to tell me; I will know). Do __NOT__ let your people or your soldiers try to engage him; avoid at all costs. However, if you choose the other two options and you happen to spot him, do __NOT__ approach him in any way or fashion. _

_In all situations, remember this: __Exercise extreme caution._

--

"Why did you push me off so suddenly?" Cloud whined. "I was in the middle of a striking dream."

"My legs were falling asleep along with you," Tifa scolded.

"_And I was getting overheated," she thought to herself._

Cloud shrugged and dug into the basket for a sandwich.

"Was it cozy?" Tifa asked shyly.

"How else would I have fallen asleep?"

Tifa became overheated again. "Well, sleep on another lap next time, oh scoundrel!"

"Never!" he replied defiantly.

Tifa growled and reached for the bottle of wine. Cloud beat her to it, and poured it himself.

"Allow me," he said.

"I have allowed you an arm and a leg," Tifa replied.

"I agree not," Cloud argued.

"_Oh_?"

Cloud handed her another glass on wine. For a moment, she believed that he was trying to get her intoxicated, so she refused to drink any of it. He found another glass and poured.

"Believe me," he continued. "We are a long way from _that_…until then, you will allow me…much…much more…"

"You have a perverse mind," Tifa responded.

"That depends on what I was thinking," he countered. "Perhaps, it is **you** that has a perverse mind…"

"Piss off!"

Cloud chuckled to himself.

"What are your _real_ intentions?" Tifa asked. "I would be a fool to think that you only came here to see me."

"I prefer not to say," Cloud replied slyly.

"I insist!"

"So do I."

"Do you have impure motives?" Tifa questioned.

"Define 'impure'," Cloud answered derisively.

Tifa hit the roof.

"I mean …'concupiscent'! I have had too many suitors like that…and I have no use for another one…"

His eyes narrowed. He downed the wine to the very last drop and haphazardly laid the glass on its side in the basket.

"I am…just another suitor to you?"

"Well, of course you are!"

His eyes widened in shock, but then, he closed them and let out a heavy sigh.

"I suppose I am. Figures…"

Cloud gave her a slightly dejected smile. He reached out and gently pulled some of her hair, smoothing it with his fingers. Her heart danced.

"Such a pity," he whispered.

A sudden breeze passed by. Cloud let her hair fall out of his hand and looked sternly towards the city. Tifa instinctively looked with him, but she had no idea what he saw. She lightly tugged his arm to get his attention.

"Is something the matter?" she inquired.

Cloud did not respond and continued to look.

"Is something there?"

He looked at her as if he had just woken up and shook his head.

"Nothing important."

He went to take her hand on his arm, but his hand stopped at the last minute and jerked away. He let out another sigh and did not even glance her way. Her hand nearly slid off, slowly and unwillingly, until she finally took a firm grasp.

"We did come to enjoy ourselves, did we not?" Tifa asked. "I have not been alone on a picnic before."

"But you are not alone," Cloud argued.

"With a man," she added.

"You mean with a swain, am I right?"

"You sound…agitated…"

"You are mistaken…"

He looked back to the town again with a rare bout of seriousness in his eyes. He frowned, and a depressed look appeared on his face. For a moment, Tifa felt responsible for it, and the blood rushed out of her face.

"Is this really _**all**_ there is to _**my**_ life?" he murmured to himself. "Am I really this old? Sometimes, I feel so tired…"

"You feel fatigued again?" Tifa interrupted.

"Uh…a tad…I think…"

"Then you must rest on my lap!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow in skepticism, but Tifa kept insisting wholeheartedly. He quickly succumbed and lowered himself down for a second time. Tifa, to his astonishment, seemed highly pleased. She reached into the basket to look for something.

"Now, the priestess bought these rather strange grapes from foreign merchants. And when I mean strange, they have this pinkish color to them…"

As Tifa jabbered away cheerfully, Cloud saw something different in her eyes. She seemed more weary than happy, and there was a small gleam of guilt and awkwardness. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Where are they?!"

Tifa felt blindly into the basket, trying to feel for the roughness of the vine. So focused was her search that Tifa did not notice the weight shifting off of her lap. With a small triumph, she pulled out a cluster of the oddest-looking grapes that anyone would ever see.

"What say you?" Tifa asked. "Are they not strange? Pink as roses…"

A hand caressed her cheek. Tifa was startled, and she turned her head instinctively. Her eyes met his. He had an intense gaze fixed upon her, almost as if he were peering into her soul. Tifa felt overwhelmed, unable to bear looking on and yet unable to look away. Slowly, he leaned closer, and Tifa the blood rushed back into her face.

"Put the fruit down," he commanded.

The cluster dropped from hand and onto the blanket.

"Stop trying so hard," Cloud whispered. "You are a rather nervous girl."

Tifa nodded sullenly. "I know…pathetic, am I not?"

Cloud leaned all the way and gave her a passionate, heartfelt kiss on the lips. Tifa melted into it like butter.

"You are by far the most adorable creature I have ever met."

Tifa smiled and sighed in her bliss, promptly keeled over, and fainted in his arms.

--

That's it for now. I have a whole bunch of reports to prepare for, so it's time for me to go to sleep...at 12:50 am. Homeschooling starts whenever...Yeah!


End file.
